Homeless Lover
by Misuto Miyazawa
Summary: When Ichi gets kicked out a month after he started going out with Shirosaki, their relationship gets a little rocky.  But, over a year later, what happens when Shiro finds him asleep under the park bridge?  Slight OOC, rated M for a reason. Review please!


Homeless Lover

~Ichigo POV~

"Shiro…" Sighing his lover's name, Ichigo Kurosaki pulled up his old worn, torn, and smelly blanket and tried falling asleep.

Shiro… Hichigo Shirosaki, and his lover Ichigo have been dating for over a year now, the best days of his life.

Well, one of the days in their year long relationship weren't the best of his life. About a month after they started going out, Ichigo was already in love, and when he told his father Isshin, he got kicked out, with only a few seconds to gather his stuff, and find a place to live in his dingy moldy home that is the Karakura Park Bridge.

All in all, it was both a blessing and a curse. He had more time to spend with his lover, but whenever they got close, and whenever Shiro started asking questions, Ichigo started straying away.

His best girl pal, Rukia hung out with Shiro a while back, and she told him that because he was keeping something from Shiro, Shiro wanted to end their relationship.

And, don't get him wrong, he really wanted to tell Shiro about his situation, he really did. But would he try to understand him, his situation? Or would his secret drive Shiro over the edge and end the relationship without Ichigo telling him that he is in love with him?

And, surprisingly, just as Ichigo was about to fall asleep, he got woken up by someone's footsteps, and a question said by a voice that sounded awfully similar to some one he knew.

"Ichigo? Is that you?"

Crap. What the fuck is Shiro doing here? I don't think he lives near here… Oh wait… He lives only a few blocks away…

"Hi… Shiro… What are you doing here at the park at 3 in the morning?"

"I could say the very same thing to you. Are you sleeping here?"

"What else would a pillow, and blanket be here for?"

Shocked, he didn't say anything, only brought his warm body down onto the hard, packed earth, and started hugging me.

"You know, I appreciate that you care and all, but let me say this. My dad kicked me out."

"What? If you were kicked out, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, well, I am not quite sure. But most of it would definitely be-because… I told him I loved you."

He seemed shocked, shocked that I could love him. I don't blame him much. But, to my surprise, he tackled me down to the ground and started kissing me passionately.

"Mmmph… What?"

"You realize that I was waiting until you told me to do… that right?"

"That? Oohhh…"

"So, what do you say to staying at my place for a while?"

The door to shirosaki's apartment opened very swiftly, and then two warm bodies pressed their way through. Slamming the door, all they did was kiss even more passionately then before, and Shiro started to take Ichigo's clothes off, slid down to the floor, and started sucking on Ichigo's exposed nipples.

"Moan… Shi-Ah-Shiro, I should tell you so-something before you… continue…"

"Mmm? What would that be?"

"I-I'm a-virgin."

"Is that so? That makes this even funner." And with a devilish smirk, he got even lover, and picked Ichigo up and before Ichigo could complain at his neglected nipple, his pants were whipped off and his straining erection was released from his cotton prison.

Moan… "I-I need you. I don't care how you prepare me, just- just do it."

"As you wish… King." Not many words were said that night, just ones relating to the task ahead.

After Ichigo begged shiro for some attention, he felt something warm and moist wrap around his dick, slowly moving up and down.

Bucking his hips, in a silent plea for him to go deeper, Ichigo started moaning even more, almost nearing his first climax.

"Oh… oh! Shi-shiro, I'm gonna, I'm sooo close! I'm gonna cum!" It wasn't until shortly after that sentence was moaned out that Ichigo came in the back of Shiro's mouth.

"Mmm… you taste really good Ichi. Care to have a taste?"

Before Ichigo even got a chance to respond, Shiro hungrily descends upon Ichigo's mouth and nibbled on hid bottom lip to gain entrance.

Making a face at his taste at first, Ichigo opened his mouth up more. Surprisingly he didn't taste that bad to himself.

But, before he even noticed, there were three fingers prodding at his mouth, with only one word. "Suck."

Going red with embarrassment, he did as he was told.

"Relax for this part Ichi. This won't work if you don't."

Coaxing the now wet fingers into Ichigo's tight entrance was no easy task. But soon the task was finished, and Shirosaki's weeping erection was soon placed inside.

"Fuck Ichi! You are so fucking tight!"

"Mmm… Mo-move!"

"As you wish." After those words were said, Shiro started pounding into the oh so willing body hard and fast, both too far gone to take things slow.

Soon after Shiro started fucking Ichigo into sex oblivion, Ichigo's softened member sprang back up to its full length of 11 inches, and Ichigo started stroking it in time with Shirosaki's hard fast and unrelenting blows to his prostate.

"Mmm! I-Ichigo, I'm so close! I'm gonna—" He didn't even get to finish his sentence as he released his hot seed in Ichigo, sending him over the edge as well, with them both collapsing back onto the bed panting heavily.

"Mmm… What did you think Ichigo? Did you like it?"

"Definitely. Didn't know… That you were so big…"

"Hmm… That, my dear lover, you had to wait to find out."

"And that I did. So… when you said stay here with you, did you really mean it?"

"Of course, and now, Ichi, here is something I have to tell you."

"Nn? And what would that be."

"I was a virgin to this night. And, this means you are mine. Forever."

"And as possessive as that sounded, I know that this is the place to be. Here. In your arms and your house."

"Uh uh uh… This is your house too ya know."

And with that, they both lay peacefully asleep, starting a new day in the new life of their union.


End file.
